


Baby, it's cold outside

by akfanficlove



Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Couple, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sebastian, POV Sebastian Smythe, Short & Sweet, Snow, Snowman, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), blaine is like a kid, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: They've been out chirstmas shopping for hours and on their way home again when Blaine asks Sebastian something he never expected: Do you wanna build a snowman?Third work for my "Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas"-series (I really need to learn to use shorter titles...).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Baby, it's cold outside

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“But please!”

“Blaine…”

“Pleeeeaaaaseee!”

“Don’t look at me like that…”

Blaine’s eyes are wide and shining with unshed tears. At least, that’s how it looks. It’s not helping that Blaine is so much shorter than him and has to look up like a lost puppy.

“I’m serious, Blaine, stop that!”

If possible, the eyes go even wider and _wow_ – now his bottom lip starts jutting out and _that’s not fair…_

“Blaine, I’m cold, I want to go home and I’m not 5 years old. We’re grown men, we don’t build snowmen anymore”, Sebastian pleads.

Blaine averts his eyes and puts his glove-covered hand in his pocket.

“But, Seb, I…”, he pulls something out of his pocket and holds it up so Sebastian can see, “I even brought a carrot for his nose.”

_This is ridiculous._

They are standing in the middle of Central Park after they’ve been christmas shopping for hours. The grass is covered in fluffy snow and he’s freezing even in his thick winter coat, scarf and pullover. And here is Blaine, shopping bags pooling at his feet, holding a carrot in Sebastian’s face because, apparently, his boyfriend is a child that wants to build a snowman and probably even sing that awful “Frozen”-song while doing it. He shakes his head. He’s tired, he’s cold, he’s so ready for cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend between his legs and watching a documentary about whatever. He'll stand his ground and make them go home. _No snowman._

But then, there is Blaine. The boy that he’d do almost everything for, they boy he loves so much while he never thought it was possible to even love someone so much. His curls look like they’re trying to escape his beanie and his thick scarf swallows his whole neck and part of his chin. His cheeks are flushed and his lips in a pout. He’s still holding that carrot in front of Sebastian's nose and his eyes are looking up at him with a silent plea… _damn, those eyes._ With the sun setting and painting the sky a dark and dusted pink turning violet, Blaine's eyes are like liquid honey swirling in a pool of deep green. He could stare into them for hours and not get bored.

There was a time when it scared him. When he tried to ignore the swoop of his stomach whenever Blaine laughed. Tried to suppress the smile that always crept up on his face when he watched Blaine perform. Tried to force himself to find someone else, anyone else to get rid of the cold that always settled in his bones when he saw Blaine kiss another boy.

But nothing ever compared, no one could. All he could do was wait for that other boy to make the mistake of taking Blaine for granted. Seeing Blaine all broken and shattered almost killed him, so he helped him build himself up again, stronger and more brightly. Took everything Blaine was willing to give. Tried everything to become a man who was deserving of Blaine's love. He's not sure he's there yet or if he'll ever be. But somewhere along the way Blaine decided that he was deserving enough and like hell Sebastian will tell him he's not. He's selfish like that.

And now, Blaine is here. Standing in front of him. With him. Asking him to do something as ridiculous as building a snowman. _Who is he to deny this beautiful boy anything in this world?_ So, he smiles, shakes his head and rolls his eyes dramatically with a big sigh. 

“Well, if you brought the nose, the work is halfway done, I guess…”

“Yes!” Blaine’s whole face explodes in joy and suddenly, Seb has two arms full of boy and feels Blaine’s arms wrap around his neck. He holds him tight for a moment, then releases him again after he kisses his nose.

“Okay, let’s get going, Killer, before it gets too dark to see and you might accidently put Olaf’s nose somewhere it doesn’t belong.”

“Olaf?”, Blaine frowns. “How did you come up with… **ohhh! Olaf!** ” He grins at Sebastian. _Oh no, he’s not..._

“Blaine, don’t – “

_“Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let’s go and play!_

_I never see anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It’s like you've gone away!”_

Blaine laughs and bends down to grab a pile of snow and pats it into the form of a ball.

"Come on, sing with me, Seb!"

"I'm not singing Disney-songs, B."

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "I have plenty of videos to proof that a lie..."

"I'm not singing Disney-songs in Central Park with you."

"Also have video-proof for that..."

"I was drunk. Please, don't make me do it..."

Blaine sighs and averts his eyes. "Okay. It would make me very, very happy if you did but if you don't want to, that's fine. I mean, I've always seen you as an Elsa but if your heart is already frozen, that's okay. You don't have to sing with me." He bends down and puts the small ball down before he grabs another pile of snow, bigger this time. He rolls the ball in silence. 

Sebastian sighs. _A child. That boy, rolling a tiny ball of snow around and around to get it bigger, is a 22-year-old-child._

_"We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

Blaine looks up and grins at him while still bending down and rolling the torso of the snowman. They sing together and slowly, three balls of snow turn into a snowman: Rocks are eyes, a thin, curved branch makes him smile and eventually, Blaine presses the carrot into his face to give him a nose. When they're done, they stand back and admire their work. Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine from behind and kisses his temple. Blaine's eyes are sparkling when he smiles up at him and cuddles closer.

"Home?", he asks and Sebastian nods.

"Thank you for doing this with me. I know it's childish but thank you for doing it anyway."

"Everything for you, B", Sebastian says against his boyfriend's curls and he means it. He thinks of the one special christmas present he already bought in summer, now safely tucked in his sock drawer. He’s about to propose to a child…


End file.
